In an alarm generating method, a function of generating an alarm at a periodic time point each day can be applied to a general mobile communication terminal. In general, this is referred to as a morning call function. Such a morning call, including an alarm function, performs an operation of generating an alarm automatically at a corresponding time of each day even if each time a user does not input and set up an alarm time. Thus, in the case of a wake-up time and other functions that operate repeatedly every day, a mobile communication terminal receives an alarm time from the user once and generates an alarm repeatedly day after day when a corresponding time arrives. Therefore, the user's convenience is improved. That is, when an alarm function in the mobile communication terminal is set, the user can easily recognize the arrival of a specific time designated by himself, such as, for example, an appointment time, a wake-up time and a meeting time without a separate alarm apparatus.
In this alarm function, a user can finish the alarm function by simply pressing a button provided on an alarm apparatus. In the button-used alarm function finishing mode, despite its convenience, an instance can occur that a user sets off the alarm unintentionally and goes back to sleep. To prevent this instance, a snooze function that causes an alarm to go off several times after a certain time period has been implemented. However, the snooze function can be set free by using a key input such as an end key. Thus, when getting accustomed thereto to some degree, a user can cancel the snooze function without difficulty in his sleep like a normal alarm function.